


【BruTim、DickTim、JayTim、DamiTim】Responsibilities

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Begging, Cockslut Tim Drake, Come Inside, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Tim Drake, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Pack Bonding, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Tender Sex, Use of describing woman sexual organ's words, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge, pack omega
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 作為Wayne家族的Omega，每個月發情期都是一場盛宴。Being a Wayne's pack omega, means the heat will be so much more.中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【BruTim、DickTim、JayTim、DamiTim】Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> 讚美Kink、Daddy Kink、（偽）亂倫Kink、兄弟Kink、肛交、請求、D／S語調、Slut Shamming、Pet Names、小蕩婦Tim、OOC、懷孕Kink、肚皮隆起、內射、成結、標記、女性性器官用字
> 
> ＊ 這是給自己的生賀！那天想了想，為甚麼這些男人們有生賀，而我自己卻沒有呢！！我也值得一篇給自己的生賀！！於是，直接蝙蝠家x提了_(:3UL 作為一個all Tim黨，很不容易啊...... _(:3UL
> 
> ＊ 爽文，OOC有，真的

在傳統的大家庭裡，每一個族群都會有他們的領頭Alpha，亦會有屬族群的Omega。然而在傳統而言，族群的Omega不會是自己的家人，而是把另外尋獲的Omega當成族群的一員。可是在Wayne家族來說，Alpha們的Omega是他們的第三位孩子。

Tim Drake從來沒有因為他的Omega身份而感到羞恥，相反，因為有他的存在才能讓家族裡的Alpha們穩定下來，更何況他有四個愛他又會尊重他的Alpha。維繫族群穩定是Pack Omega的責任，而且無人規定他不能享受他的責任，對吧？你不能責怪一位Omega享受被自己的Alpha照顧，這是藏在Omega骨子裡的天性。

他的Alpha們也沒有因為他是Omega的身份而對他有偏見，除了在發情期時，他們會禁止他出去夜巡之外（當然Tim清楚這也是情有可原的）。他們會相信他的判斷，也會讓他去打擊罪犯。他不僅是族群的Omega，還是他們的拍檔。他們給他的信任，贏得了他們珍貴的小Omega的愛慕。

一般情況下，Tim的發情期大概是五日左右。前四天他的四個Alpha都會輪流滿足他的需要，畢竟他們還得夜巡，為免Gotham有甚麼事發生，縱使他們都想一直陪伴他渡過發情期，也不得不離開他們甜美的Omega。按照年齡順序，他們一個接一個將濃精灌進Tim的兩個淫穴和嘴巴裡。直到最後一天...他們會一起享用他們的Omega，獎勵他的服從。

作為族群的領頭，Bruce Wayne會在第一天把Tim緊緻的肉穴操得糜爛，無論他們做過多少次，Tim的小穴總會在數天沒有被觸碰的情況下，再次變得緊緻。每次Bruce都感覺自己像在奪去Tim的初夜一樣，然而男生放蕩的反應和淫語卻像紅燈區最下流的婊子一樣，渴求著任何一個Alpha把他操到失去意識，期盼熱精可以灑滿他的花心，滿足那永遠貪婪不已的淫穴。他會用他粗長的陰莖獎勵他的乖Omega兒子，頂在他的生殖腔上，聽著男生哭喊著Daddy。

Dick Grayson是和Tim渡過第二天發情期的Alpha，他永遠都是那個甜蜜得不像Alpha的Alpha。他會在Tim的耳邊細語，訴說著他有多愛他，手卻下流地探進那Bruce刻意沒有觸碰的後穴。Dick會和Tim用上很多不同的姿勢，確保Alpha的大肉棒可以操弄得更深。他喜歡看著Tim因為他的情話而縮在自己懷裡，緊緊地用四肢纏在他的身上，後穴痙攣地想擠出他射出精液的媚態。

接下來第三天固然是那個族群的黑羊Jason Todd，他喜歡看著Tim服從地跪在胯下，乖巧地捧著他的大肉棒為他口交。Jason喜歡粗暴地佔有他的Omega，他喜歡操弄男生窄小的喉嚨，看著男生因生理反應而淚流滿面，淫蕩的嘴巴卻不願放開Jason的大雞巴。Tim甚至會讓Jason在他的嘴巴裡成結，溫順地讓Jason粗魯地抽插敏感不已的小穴，聽著Jason讚美他是色情而又下流的婊子，生出來的用處就是為了被他們操到懷孕。Tim知道Jason並不是真的這樣想，因為平時風趣幽默的男人總是把最好的給予他的寶貝，照顧他的生活。可是這樣狂暴地佔有他的Jason充滿了Alpha的感覺，總讓Tim體內的Omega顫巍巍地渴求對方。

再來就是Damian Wayne，作為家族中最年輕的Alpha，他才剛分化不久。當然所有人都能感覺到他會分化成Alpha，這是顯然易見的事實。他早就對Tim充滿了遐想，只是他之前一直沒有分化，因此無法和他的父親或是兩位兄長一樣，操弄他想要而久的美人。因為他的年輕關係，他沒有甚麼經驗，可是Tim樂於指導比他還要年輕的Alpha，應該要怎樣做才能讓他舒服不已，而Damian會聽從他的說話。Tim會騎在Damian的身上，讓那年輕的大肉棒在自己的淫穴中抽插，愛液隨著他們交合的動作濺出。

在最後一天，Tim通常已經被他們操弄得意識模糊，全身上下從內到外都沾滿了他的Alpha們射給他的精液。子宮早就無法盛載他們給予他的獎勵，混合著自身的愛液沿著他的陰穴中流下，和後穴滑下的精液一同滴在Tim所築的巢裡。而今天，就是Tim發情期的最後一天。

現在Tim已經不知道被他的Alpha們要了多少遍，他的軀體早就已經被操弄得渾身無力，只能軟軟地癱在床上，任由他們擺佈，Tim也樂意讓他的Alpha們把他當成性愛娃娃一樣，隨便玩弄他的身體。然而體內一直燃燒的慾火卻仍未減退，Tim還不知羞恥地想要更多，知道他們四個會讓他攀上無盡的快感之中，用他們的精液澆熄他的情慾。

男生的眼睛被蒙上一道黑布，他看不見他們饑餓的目光，也不能看見他們是誰在撫弄哪個地方。有人在捏著他粉色的乳珠，有人在他的䧳穴中把精液摳出又塞回去，有人在按摩他的小腿，有人在輕撫他的臉蛋。不，雖說Tim看不見是誰，但他知道誰在撫弄他無力的身體。

Tim躺在Bruce的胯間，自己的雙腿則以M字形的姿勢踩在柔軟的床鋪上。Bruce輕撫著Tim的臉頰，低沉的聲音在讚美Tim是個好Omega，讓他的爹地和兄弟們隨意玩弄身體，是個淫蕩而甜美的乖兒子。Damian在試探地把玩他的乳尖，熟悉著Tim的敏感點。直到在用三指抽插著Tim淫穴的Jason終於出聲道：「你可以用力點，Dami。我們的小公主喜歡被人當成婊子一樣玩弄。」

Jason的手覆在Damian的手上，雙指用力地在Damian的手指上收緊，直接讓Damian的手指捏在Tim紅腫的乳頭上。Omega馬上舒服地發出了一聲喵嗷聲，挺起胸脯想要更多。「看見了？」Damian哼了聲，另一隻手以同樣的力度輕拉小巧的乳首，果不其然看到男生把胸脯抬得更高，期望可以得到更多快感。

「好舒服，Dami.....還想要...」Tim撒嬌似地呢喃，讓四位Alpha同時在胸腔發出呼嚕聲。男生的Omega在滿足的鳴叫，他的Alpha們因為自己的表現而滿意。Dick抬起Tim修長的腿，吸吮著男生敏感的趾頭，不讓他把腿抽回去。「你總讓我們神魂顛倒，Timmy。」Dick啃咬Tim白嫩的小腿肚，讓舌頭滑過每一吋地方，使Omega的身上沾滿了他的味道。

「Yea, our perfect little cocksleeve.」Jason刻意加重了手中的速度，粗糙的大手在濕軟的小穴進進出出，三指屈曲著按壓過穴肉的每一個地方，感受淫穴緊咬著自己的手。過多的快感讓Tim不住扭動腰肢，不知是想逃離還是渴求更多。「是你們的...啊......是Alpha們的婊子，喜歡大肉棒......嗚...」Tim順從的樣子充滿著媚態，淫靡的愛液散發著情慾的甜美，誘使他的Alpha們狠狠地抽插那屬於他們的禁地。只有他們可以窺探到男生的這一面，他是他們的婊子，他們的Omega。

Tim的手覆在Bruce蓋在他臉上的大手，縱使受到黑布的遮檔，男生仍然抬起臉頰和他說話：「Daddy......想要大雞巴......啊...好想要......求求你......嗚...小穴好癢......想要你們的結...」Bruce是家族的領頭Alpha，就算其他Alpha可以分享族群的Omega，也必須要得到他的同意，以及讓Bruce先操進那天堂般的穴洞裡。

「你想要Daddy操你？」Tim急躁地點點頭，甚至拉著Bruce的手，色情地舔弄男人的姆指。「求求你了，Daddy？」Bruce一把將男生眼睛上的布條扯下，隨意地扔到地上，只為看見男生那雙眼亮的暗藍色眼睛。就如他所想，Tim的眼睛溢滿淚水，和他因為情慾而燒紅的臉蛋特別配襯。

不需要Bruce開口說話，Tim主動地仰起腦袋，親上兩片薄唇。男生伸出粉舌，就像是小貓一樣舔舐Bruce的唇瓣。沒有讓他的Omega等太久，Bruce輕啃Tim的唇瓣，在男生主動地把雙唇分開的時候，他不帶猶豫地將舌頭滑進濕潤的嘴巴裡，他們互相交換唇舌。成熟的Alpha味讓Tim幾乎融化，他的屁股仍然跟隨著Jason在他小穴裡的動作搖擺，胸脯任由Damian把玩，讓Dick讚美著他的雙腿。

空氣中瀰漫著Alpha們的檀香味，混合著Omega的甜美，結合一起的味道讓人陶醉不已，就像他們的關係一樣。Tim取悅著他的Daddy，愛液在花心中一波又一波湧出，沾濕了本就滲入他們好幾天性愛痕跡的床單。

當Bruce放開Tim的時候，男生本已紅腫的嘴巴現在更為紅潤，散發著等待採摘的水光。「趴下，Son。」Alpha的命令是絕對的，就算Tim的身體早已沒有力氣，他仍然乖巧地說著：「Yes, Daddy.」然後撐起酸軟的身軀，讓自己的四肢跪趴在床上。另外三個Alpha就這樣看著Tim順從Bruce的命令，收回本在Omega身上的手。男生那白嫩柔軟的身體早就佈滿他們給予他的吻痕和咬痕，讓這看上去純淨不已的男孩，增添一份淫賤的色彩。

Tim的腦袋靠在Dick的胯下，男人的大手獎勵地掃過他的髪絲，指腹撫過他敏感的頭皮。Damian和Jason分別坐在他身側的地方，就算沒有看見他們的表情，Tim也知道他們是用何等饑餓的目光看著在他們面前展示自己的Omega。男生的屈下腰肢，讓屁股高翹在空中，雙手放在兩片股瓣上，食指把豐厚的陰唇拉開，以服從的姿態把自己展示給他的Alpha看。

而的確，Bruce可以看見這幾天被操弄得媚紅的小穴，以及男生那硬起的青莖。它長在陰核原應所在的位置，由於男Omega的生理結構不同，他們的小陰莖只有小尾指那般長。要是磨擦它的話，Tim總會發出高亢的呻吟，甚至可以從蜜穴中噴出淫液，這是他們看過最漂亮的Omega。男生暗粉的陰穴在流出情慾的水，整個陰戶都被愛液打濕，這幾天被操開的穴道正一收一縮，等待他的Alpha們任以採摘。

「請用你的大肉棒抽進我淫蕩的小穴中，Daddy。」無論說過多少遍請求的說話，Tim總會為此而害羞不已，特別是當他的Alpha們都在看著他的時候。可是男生知道他們有多喜歡在他的口中吐出淫語，讓他們高興是Tim的責任，而他們的高興也是Tim的快樂。

聽到他的說話後，Bruce跪在Tim的身後，一手捏著Tim的屁股，一手扶著早已硬透的陽具，讓自己可以插進Omega獨有的雌穴中。無論Tim被他們操弄了多久，多少次也好，他們的小Omega如同天賦異稟般，一直都那般緊緻，恰好完美的包裹著Alpha們的性器。在傘狀的龜頭抵在Tim的穴口時，男生張著嘴巴喘息。

Bruce的陰莖是四人之中最粗的，把Tim的小穴的每一條摺痕都撐平，肉穴緊緊地包裹著碩大的龜頭，光是端部就讓Tim不住低聲吟唱色情的聖詩。「Daddy…好大.......好滿......謝謝Daddy......」當Bruce把整根肉棒插進濕潤的甬道時，Tim不住爽得哭著用雙手捏Dick的大腿。他的大哥即時低頭親吻男生的髪旋，噓聲安撫他們的Omega：「好孩子，我們的寶貝男孩，把Alpha的肉棒絞得很緊。」

縱使知道Tim的小穴可以輕鬆地容納他的巨物，Bruce還是貼心地給他習慣的時間，畢竟這是Tim今天第一次做。Bruce的手放在Tim的屁股上，把兩片如同奶油般雪白白股瓣分開，深藍色的眼睛盯著那被操得糜爛的暗紅色穴口，是怎樣貪婪地吞下他的陽具。男人色情地搓揉Omega兩片豐滿的屁股，低聲地向他的男孩說：「為甚麼不像個好Omega婊子一樣，給你的兄長和弟弟一些注意？」同時把肉棒抽出來，直至只剩龜頭被穴口包裹後，再狠狠地操進男生的穴道中。

Tim被逼出甜蜜的呻吟，既然他的Alpha已經這樣說道，他也樂意為之：「請給我你們的大肉棒，Alpha們。」他的三位Alpha兄弟瞬間在胸腔發出充滿佔有慾的呻吟，Omega服從的請求往往是他們的催情劑，他們沒有誰可以抵抗他們的男生，特別是在他用上Omega的姿態時。

Dick小心地往前挪動身體，好讓Tim可以往自己早就硬透的肉棒靠去，男生也不需任何提醒或是話語，主動地伸出粉舌舔過大哥的堅挺。他富有技巧地先是舔過Dick的龜頭，舔掉Alpha早已從馬眼間泛出的前列腺液。鹹腥的味道讓Tim下意識享受地收縮了甬道，Bruce也捏著他的屁股，開始來回抽插那滴著淫水的小穴。

在享受Bruce給予的快感同時，Tim也不忘侍候他的其他Alpha。Tim在舔濕Dick的莖身之後，急不及待地張開嘴巴把Dick的肉棒含進嘴巴裡，好讓大哥的味道可以充滿他的口腔。他無法自控地融化在Dick的氣味裡，Alpha充滿愛意以及色情的信息素包圍在Tim身邊，更別說Dick的手再一次撫過他的腦袋，讚美他有多好，小嘴又多濕潤，是他們專屬的下流天使，讓他的Alpha們都很滿足。

「You look so good when you're having our cocks, baby bird.」Jason拉過Tim的手，讓小手可以覆在他的肉棒上。接觸到火熱之時，Tim自然不過地收緊了五指，恰好握著二哥的陰莖。Damian也不甘被忽視，他拉過Tim的手，低頭在手背上親吻一口後，才把男生的手放在自己的堅硬上，呢喃著：「做得很好，吾愛。」

Tim熟練地用手套弄他們的陽具，姆指掃在男人們敏感的馬眼上，果然聽見他們舒服地低哼的聲音。這感覺真的是該死的好，他的四位Alpha圍繞在他的身邊，把他當成性愛玩具一樣霸佔他所有能用上的地方，在服侍他們的同時，Tim也得到無邊的快感。

隨著Bruce的動作，Tim如同在情慾的大海中浮浮沉沉一樣，唯一讓他不至被溺死的，是在他嘴巴裡和雙手中的大肉棒。即使吞吐著Dick的陰莖，仍然無法阻擋Tim自喉嚨出逼出的悶哼，和男人們的喘息及身下噗嗤噗嗤的水聲混合在一起，演奏出徹夜不眠的詩句。他們是至親的家人，卻互相愛著對方，做盡如此背德的性事，亦不由旁人指責。

Dick溫柔的雙手放在Tim的腦袋上，小心地上下移動男生的腦袋，結實的腰肢也上下擺動，每次都把在男生小嘴內的肉棒捅得更深。他耐心地用堅挺一點一點打開Omega的喉嚨，令人平靜的穩定聲音讚美Tim的小嘴讓他有多舒服，是他們完美的寶貝公主。縱使Dick如此紳士，說到底他也是個Alpha。在甜言蜜語背後，仍然是充滿佔有欲的Alpha。

直到Tim把他的整根粗長吞沒在窄小的喉嚨時，Dick蔚藍色的雙眼看著那包裹著他的紅唇，他的弟弟早已被他們訓練得沒有反吐反應，靈巧的軟舌甚至食不饜足地舔舐硬物。「看上來，鳥寶寶。」Tim無法把腦袋抬起來，只能抬起那雙暗藍色的大眼睛看向他的大哥。他因為Dick的恥毛扺在鼻尖上而皺起鼻子，因為Dick的肉棒而濕潤了眼眶，因為Dick而露出這個委屈而純情的表情。想到這點，Dick的陽具在Tim的喉嚨裡抖動了下。

「完美的，」Dick笑著把肉棒抽出來，「漂亮的，」然後又整根插回喉嚨裡。「淫蕩的，」再一次抽出陰莖，「我們的，」操回去。「寶貝Omega。」其餘三位Alpha認同地發出了呼嚕聲，讓他們的Omega興奮得渾身輕顫。男生溫馴地把屁股翹得更高，上身壓得更低，就像正在伸懶腰的小貓一樣，雌伏在他們的身下。

Bruce和Dick用著相同的節奏抽插Tim的兩個小嘴，男生無法吞嚥的津液自嘴角滴下，在床單上流下一個又一個深色的小圓點。強烈的快感讓Tim早就無法好好地撫弄另外兩位Alpha的肉棒，他的小手無力又緩慢地來往套弄他們的陰莖，不過他們也不介意男生的動作，沒有甚麼比看見Tim的媚態更能讓他們情動。Jason和Damian貼心地用手覆在Tim的小手上，握著男生的手繼續套弄自己的陽具，讓前列腺液沾污那白嫩的小手。

空氣間甜蜜的氣息倏然加重幾分，四位Alpha瞬間靈敏地察覺到男生即將高潮，目光死死地黏在發騷的Tim身上。Tim翹起的臀部賣力地往身後的大雞巴靠去，貪婪又滴著愛液的小穴開始絞緊Bruce的肉棒，想要Alpha的濃精，想要他在體內成結的滿足感。他沾著淫液的大腿開始顫抖，Bruce把他想要合攏的雙腿扒得更開，不讓他夾緊自己。Dick繼續狠狠地抽插男生的小嘴，讓被快感折磨得愉快的Tim無處可逃地承受快感。

「想高潮嗎，Omega？」Bruce朝Dick挑起眉頭，示意對方先把陰莖抽出來，好讓Tim可以開口說話。Dick把肉棒抽出來的瞬間，帶著Omega的奶音混合明顯因為深喉而沙啞的嗓音讓Alpha們為之瘋狂：「求求你......Alpha...想要......嗚......我可以高潮嗎...Daddy......求求你...啊...哥哥......Dami...嗚......想要高潮...求求你們.....」Tim已經被操到神智不清，對他來說，現在重要的只有他的Alpha們，還有高潮的快感，害羞和自尊在這面前毫無價值。然而這才是Alpha們盛宴的前菜，這個晚上，Omega注定成為他的Alpha們的小蕩婦。

「既然你哀求得如此美麗，那麼騎在我的肉棒上高潮，給你的兄弟看看你的小穴吧，Baby Boy。」Bruce抱著Tim小巧的腰肢，往柔軟的床舖一躺，現在他們的Omega就這樣坐在Bruce的大肉棒上。因為這個動作，Bruce的肉棒插得比之前更深，頂出了男生高亢的呻吟。「謝謝Alpha.....Daddy...好深......啊...好舒服...大肉棒好舒服......」

Tim反手把兩隻小手撐在Bruce的骨盆上，好讓嬌嫩的身體可以展示在面前的三位Alpha前。他們都能看見男生的小洞是如何包著Bruce的粗大，肥厚的陰唇牢牢地圍在紫紅色的肉棒上，放蕩地搖擺著腰肢，追逐即將來臨的高潮。Tim看著他們對著自己的淫態，開始各自套弄柱身，讓Tim不由得更賣力地晃動腰部。

「Alpha...啊......Alpha...小穴好舒服......嗚...哈......快到了......」Tim胡亂的淫語勾起他們更興奮的低喃，他們無一不緊盯著Tim的淫穴。那暗粉的穴口開始微微地抽搐，想要絞緊體內的大雞巴，勾引Alpha把精液填滿他淫蕩的子宮，在那甬道中成結。隨著抽插，小穴的汁液不斷散落在他們的胯間，香甜的味道誘惑著每個在場的Alpha，用他們的大肉棒填滿他的淫穴。

「讓你的Alpha們看看你有多爽，現在高潮，Little Omega。」聽到Bruce的命令，Tim的身體下意識地服從他的說話，在他說完之後，瞬間攀上頂峰。他們看著小穴湧出一大波愛液，如同花香，卻帶著雲尼拿的甜美，這是Tim的汁液的味道，他們都嚐過那為他們而流的花蜜。

強烈的快感讓Tim禁不住哭泣，晶瑩的淚水不住自眼角滑下，他的小穴猛地收縮，想要夾出Bruce的精液，可是男人卻沒有如他所願。「Alpha！哈...想要你的結...啊......想要，好想要......嗚...請你給我你的結......啊...哈......」他不住低聲哀求，懇請他的Alpha可以讓他更滿足，即使他知道Bruce現在不會把精液澆進他的花心內。男人甚至殘忍地把陰莖抽出來，惹得Tim委屈地放聲大哭，讓他的花穴渴求不已地一張一合，想要得到任何能填飽自己的東西。

「你知道規矩的。」Bruce捏著Tim的大腿根部，使男生的雙腿在空中大張。然後他用大肉棒插進男生被忽視已久的後穴，一口氣地將整根陰莖沒入在男生的後穴裡，讓Omega幾乎失聲尖叫，兩條在空中懸著的小腿蹬得筆直。Tim知道的，他知道在其餘的Alpha射進自己體內前，Bruce是不會在他的穴中成結，男人會堵住所有他們射給Tim的精液。Tim無瑕顧及自己的羞恥心，無法因為後穴插著Bruce的大肉棒，雙腿大張向兄弟們展示出溢著水的女穴。他能想到的只有Alpha們的大雞巴、精液和結，現在他只是想要被播種的小淫獸。

所以Tim轉頭向他的大哥獻媚，眼神迷離地看著他親愛的大哥。他仍然在高潮的餘韻，小穴空虛地開口。「嗚......Dick哥哥...好癢......啊...Daddy不給我......求求你給我...想要大哥的結......求求你...」Tim的語氣滿是委屈，Bruce挑起眉角，雙手拉著男生腫大的乳尖，下身也懲罰似地狠狠研磨後穴的敏感點。「嗚...對不起Alpha......」男生抽了下鼻尖，可憐地承受這甜蜜的折磨。

帶著哭腔的請求讓Alpha根本無法抗拒，更何況被喚到的Dick也等了這個時機很久，於是他爬到Tim的胯間，將自己的性器推進那屬於他們的禁地。Dick的雙手攥在Tim纖細的腳踝，感受男生凹凸不平的穴肉瞬間攀附在肉棒上的快感。兩個甬道都咬住了Alpha的陰莖，這感覺無法言喻的滿。Tim覺得自己要被兩個大肉棒撐壞，小手覆在滿佈汗水的肚皮上，彷彿連肚子都被撐起來一樣。「好滿...哈.....爸爸和哥哥的大雞巴...啊......好舒服......」兩個小穴都能感覺到巨物的熱度，連莖身上的青筋也可以刻劃出來。

Dick的陽具並非最粗，也不是最長的，可他的肉棒就如同他本人一樣，恰好的完美。既能讓Tim得到無上的快感，亦不致男生會感到太多。然而只是被插入的感覺不足以讓Tim滿足，他想要兩根大肉棒在體內不斷抽插，磨蹭他淫穴的每一吋嫩肉。男生欲求不滿地扭動腰際，請求他的Alpha們可以開始抽插。「哈...請動一動......啊...Alpha......」聽到他所說的話，在場的Alpha都不住輕笑。Jason跪到Tim的身旁，一把將男生的腦袋轉過來，把傘狀的龜頭磨在紅腫的雙唇上。男人的大手帶著長年握槍而起的厚繭，身上也帶著若有若無的煙草味，讓Tim下意識地含住男人碩大的頂端。

「我們色情的小蕩婦，再多的肉棒也無法滿足你慾望。」Jason粗魯地把硬得發痛的陰莖塞進Tim的喉管中，後者沒有一絲反抗，倒是樂意接受二哥的的陰莖。「給Damian一點幫手？」Damian同樣坐在Tim的身側，感受Omega柔軟的兩隻小手握住他的陰莖開始套弄。Bruce給Dick使了個眼色，二人同時開始動作，富有默契地在那小洞中一進一出，當Bruce的肉棒抽出時，Dick會插到最深處，反之亦然。

Tim現在被他的四位Alpha籠罩住，他的後背緊貼在Bruce寬大的胸膛上，另外三位Alpha則跪坐在他的身邊。龐大的三具身軀把光線擋住，黑影落在Tim單薄的身體上，讓男生覺得自己異常的細小，可卻滿盡是被保護的安心。體內的Omega本能在喵嗷，享受著四個Alpha在使用他的身體，他們的Alpha也回應似地在胸腔中發出呼嚕聲。他們愛著他，就像他也愛著他們一樣，此念頭讓Tim軟糯地融化在他們充滿愛的信息素裡面。

身下傳來淫穢不已的水聲以及肉體碰撞的聲音，愛液一直沒有歇止地流下來，潺潺的水聲催發他們佔有他們的Omega。多虧Omega的體質，無論他們怎麼操弄Tim也好，男生總如同不滿足地渴求更多。Tim無意識地收縮甬道，擠壓著Alpha能給他的所有液體，嘴巴也賣力地吸吮口中的巨物，雙手也來回給Damian做手活，無法自控的甜美呻吟只能從鼻腔吐出。

Bruce和Dick的抽插很快就讓Tim再一次受不住地攀上高峰，他悲嗚著顫抖，像是要逃離似地想要踢動雙腿，嘴巴卻仍孜孜不倦地含著Jason的大雞巴。可是胯下的兩個人卻不讓他有逃脫的機會，他們要他們的Omega授精，把精液鎖進男生的體內。Tim無辜又委屈地用淚眼汪汪的暗藍色大眼睛看向Jason，卻只換得對方更粗暴地操進他的喉嚨裡，淚水和津液佈滿精緻的臉蛋上。沒有人知道Wayne Enterprise的代理CEO，或是那一本正經的紅羅賓會有如此放蕩縱情的一面，每個小嘴都在含著碩大的肉棒，就連兩隻小手也在服侍他的Alpha。

「想要我的結嗎，Little Omega？」Dick輕柔地詢問，陰莖卻相反地狠狠抽插在Tim濕軟不已的小洞裡。Tim無法回答，只能艱難地點點頭，從喉嚨裡嗯哼地回應。「那麼在我的肉棒上高潮吧。」Tim馬上紋緊了甬道，想要讓Alpha把結餵飽自己。Dick低吼著加快了腰部的動作，緊攥著纖巧的腳躁，力度之大在男生的腳踝上留下紅印，如同被鎖上腳扣一樣。

Dick把頭埋在Tim的右邊頸窩間，張開嘴巴便在Omega的腺體上咬下一口，男生瞪大雙眼，氣息不穩地踢著雙腿攀上高潮。一大波淫水在甬道中噴灑出來，沾滿他們交纏在一起的下身。抽搐的小穴加上愛液的溢出，Dick用力地抽插數下，便把今天的第一發精液射進Tim的子宮裡，脹大的柱身把液體全堵在那窄小的雌穴中。縱使Jason不願把肉棒抽離濕潤的小嘴，但他更不想錯過Tim那發騷似的浪語和甜蜜的淫叫，所以他讓自己把深埋在喉管中的肉棒抽出來，只為Tim可以放縱地哭喊。

果不其然，Tim馬上像個發騷的站街似地哭喊︰「哥哥！嗚......啊...好爽......好舒服好舒服......嗚...大哥的結好大......把小穴撐得好開...好喜歡哥哥......」他的Alpha們都在他高潮後仍然親吻他的身體，不介意他的身上全都是汗水和愛液。Dick親吻著Tim紅腫的嘴巴，吸吮男生的甘露，而他可愛的小弟也像溺水之人一樣，仰著腦袋迎合他的親吻。在Dick的結消下去後，他把陽具從仍在痙攣的小穴中抽出來，Jason急不及待地把碩大捅進男生的淫穴中。本就還沒緩下來的快感在一剎又被推到顛覆，光是肉穴被粗長的性器插入，Tim又不住低泣著迎接一次小高潮。

「小蕩婦。」Jason低啞的侮辱只添加了Tim的興奮，他嬌喘著認同︰「是的...啊...是你們的小蕩婦......哈...哥哥......操我...啊......好深......Jay...」他淚汪汪地呢喃︰「Dami...哈......弟弟你在哪......啊...」Tim仍然沒有忘記要讓他的所有Alpha都滿足，作為Damian的兄長，他需要告訴他的小Alpha應該怎樣做。「Timothy，我在這裡。」Damian低沉的聲音如同黑暗中的明燈，Tim瞬間看向對方。他沒有等待Damian說話，自顧自地把腦袋伸到Damian的胯間，暗藍色的眼眸盯著對方，伸出粉色的舌頭，握過Damian的莖身，誘惑似地把龜頭拍打在舌頭上。軟舌纏繞在敏感的馬眼上，嚐過男生的青澀的味道︰「味道很好......啊...Dami......」

就算知道Tim不只屬於自己，也知道Tim現在是在引導Damian佔有自己，可Jason還是難以壓下Alpha的佔有慾。他就像公狗操弄他的發情小母狗一樣，快速而凶猛地把肉棒抽出又插回去。Jason的陰莖是他們之間最長的，甚至可以頂到Tim的生殖腔，男生又爽又痛地哭喊著尖叫。「Jay...啊......Jason......太多了......嗚...啊......」當Tim喊著Jason的名字時，這感覺真的很對。Jason垂著頭在Tim微微隆起的胸脯上啃咬，如果現在他懷孕了，雪白的胸部會漲奶，甚至可以流出鮮甜的奶水。

Jason每一下抽插都抵在生殖腔上，把Tim的呻吟聲全數逼出。嗅到Tim的信息素中帶著半分痛楚，Damian不由得皺著眉頭說了聲︰「你弄痛他了，Todd。」Jason不以為然地扯起嘴角，甚至連目光也沒有多餘時間給予他︰「噢，我們的小婊子可喜歡了。對嗎，Timmy？」Tim一邊含著Damian的肉棒，一邊哭著說︰「啊...是的......喜歡...喜歡大雞巴......」這是事實，他喜歡他們給予他帶著絲痛楚的快感，那讓他感覺真實不已，知道自己被Alpha們熱烈地渴求著。況且，如果Tim真的不能承受的話，Bruce會停止這場性事的。

「Good little cockslut.」Jason操弄著他的小母獸，看著他花水直流，爽得開始翻白眼，但仍然淫蕩地配合著他和Bruce的抽插搖擺腰身，舔舐著Damian的肉棒。Dick則坐在他們身邊，看著這場激烈的性事，慵懶地撫弄自己半硬的陽具。「準備好迎接第二個結了嗎，Timbers？」Jason的舌頭把玩敏感的乳尖，低聲地詢問男生。「請給我...啊......Jay哥哥......要你的結...哈......求求你...啊......求你......嗚...」Jason毫不猶豫地往Tim的左邊頸窩的腺體用力地咬下去，用力地咬住他，把他固定在原地，就像猛獸一樣把全數精液灌滿男生的子宮中，腫大的結把所有精液堵在裡頭。

被溫熱澆滿了子宮的快感使Tim又一次高潮，他高亢地喊出色情的呻吟，小手還握著Damian的肉棒不願放開。現在Tim已經被他的Alpha們弄得從內到外都是一團糟，他的腦袋一片空白，身上沾滿了自己的愛液和伴侶們的精液。然而這場性事還沒有完結，他還想要Damian和Bruce的精液和結。Tim討好地用腦袋磨蹭Jason的腦袋，男人馬上叼住他的唇瓣，霸道地汲取Omega的氣味，讓他染上自己的氣息。

在Jason從Tim的體內抽出來的時候， 他刻意抬起Tim的屁股，好讓自己的精液不會流下來。Damian跪在Tim的胯間，看著他深愛的Omega欲罷不能地搖擺腰肢，咬著下唇和他說︰「Damian......求求你.......」Damian小心地握著肉莖，將它推進仍然緊緻的甬道裡。對於剛才承受了Jason熱烈的性愛，現在Damian如此緩慢的行為對他而言是種折磨，可是他也沒有力氣再說甚麼。

Bruce似乎是意識到這點，他沙啞的聲音終於在房間中響起。「用力點，Damian。他可以承受比你想像中多得要多的。」就像是要證明他所說的話，Bruce用力地在Tim的後穴中來回抽插，快感帶動Tim的雌穴也在顫動。「是的...啊......是的...請給我更多......啊...」Damian馬上跟著父親的節奏和力度，一同操弄著Tim的兩個甬道。

天，Tim正在被Wayne親生父子一同操弄。這個色情的念頭讓Tim更為情動，他現在就是Wayne家族專用的性愛玩具，他的存在就是讓他們都可以得到滿足，把精液填滿那永不滿足的子宮裡。Tim知道總有一天他會懷孕，現在只因他才剛成年不久，他們決定暫時不要小孩。否則在他懷上第一個孩子之後，Tim已經可以預視到自己的肚子會一直給他的爸爸、兩位兄長，和弟弟生下一個又一個小孩。

Damian的肉棒雖然因為年齡而沒有其他Alpha一樣粗長，不過他的陰莖在平均值以上，而且又硬又熱，就像一根小棍子般一直操弄著Tim的小穴。「好硬好硬.....啊...Dami......舒服......啊...」Tim不介意已經在他體內成過結的兩位Alpha，像是看性愛表現一樣盯著他們打飛機，被觀看的快感讓Tim近乎瘋狂。Damian的手撫上Tim的青莖，讓後者驚訝地嚇了一跳，隨即又融化在Damian的觸碰之中。

其他的Alpha一向喜歡讓Tim直接用兩個穴高潮，可Damian卻沒有忽略那陰蒂般的青莖。「Dami！這樣...啊......我受不了......啊...好舒服好舒服好舒服嗚......」Tim揚起臀部，好讓Damian可以給予他更大的快感。他就像從水裡被撈出來一樣，渾身沒有哪處是乾的。「你可以高潮，My love。」Tim舒服得聽著Damian的話就能高潮，穴裡噴射出透明的黏液，Damian下意識地把肉棒抽出，看著Tim從小穴中噴出一波又一波淫水，連帶著Dick和Jason的精液一同噴射出來。Damian的手指一直在青莖上揉動，潮吹不斷的Tim不歇息地在穴道中噴出淫水，他能做的只有哭泣著想要掙扎，可是Damian又一次把肉棒插回穴中。

Tim還在高潮的小穴痙攣著攀附在Damian的肉棒上，讓年輕的Alpha同樣把精液射進去，灌滿那早就裝滿兩位兄長精液的子宫。Damian把叼住了Tim左邊的腺體，正正咬在Jason的咬痕旁邊，這感覺真他媽的好。Omega翻著白眼，連小腿抽筋似地在空中拉得筆直，展露出完美的線條。小巧的子宮無法盛下更多精液，扁平的肚皮也因為大量的精液而脹大，可還有Bruce仍未在他的體內成結。

Damian輕吻在他的咬痕上，緩和男生劇烈的高潮。Tim的雙手撫過Damian的腦袋，迷迷糊糊地在年輕的Alpha耳邊輕喃：「哈...做得很好......Alpha...讓你的Omega很舒服.........」這鼓舞了Damian，讓年輕的Alpha更熱烈地親吻他的唇瓣。

直到Damian的結終於消下去以後，他也退到一邊，和他的兩位Alpha兄長坐在一邊的床上，開始準備套弄自己才剛發洩過的陰莖。子宮無法盛載的精液不住自男生的小穴中流下來，Tim委屈得哭著伸手，把流出來的白濁塞回自己的甬道中。這是Omega的天性，保存得來不易的精液，為他的Alpha們生出健康的下一代。

「別擔心，Omega。」Bruce把埋在TIm後穴中已經一段長時間的肉棒抽出，長時間的忍耐令本就粗大的陰莖變得更大。Tim留戀地握住Alpha的肉莖，對著自己那泛出精液的淫穴中插進去。因為被兄弟們肆意的玩弄，加上他們的液體，Bruce不費力氣便把這根陰莖沒入在穴道之中。縱然如此，Omega的甬道依然緊緻地包裹著他。

「Daddy！」Tim幾乎要被Bruce的肉棒粗得昏過去，他就這樣被Bruce托著屁股，上下套弄著他的陰莖。男生無力地躺在Bruce的胸膛上，任由他的領頭Alpha佔領他的身體。他軟綿綿地讓Bruce可以抽插自己，讓男人可以使用他的甬道，就像他是個發洩用的小Omega一樣使用他的淫穴。

Tim閉著眼睛發出高亢的呻吟，就算不用看見他的Alpha兄弟，他也知道他們仨如何用灼熱的眼神看著自己，又是怎樣在看著他們的表演是，撫慰自身的堅挺。房間中不只充斥Tim甜膩的呻吟以及噗哧噗哧的水聲，還有Alpha們和諧的喘息聲。

本就已經忍耐已久的情慾終於得到滿足，沒有人知道Bruce看著三位兒子在操弄他的另一個兒子時，他花了多大的努力才能忍住把其餘的Alpha們推開的衝動。男人低吼著上下擺動柱身，侵佔著男生的肉穴，每一下都準確地擊中Tim敏感點，讓Tim為之瘋狂。

現在Bruce不再忍耐，當他感覺到Tim的小穴開始有節奏地收縮，呻吟聲也拔得更高時，他知道他的Omega要再一次高潮。Bruce快速地瞄了眼他的三個Alpha兒子，似乎也到了無法再忍耐的時刻。那麼也是時候要為第一輪盛宴先拉下布幕，好讓已經近乎要過荷的Tim休息一會，補充體力。

「來吧，兒子。給我們的Omega如此賣力的獎勵。」聞言，Dick、Jason和Damian馬上圍在Tim的身邊，對著他們深愛的小Omega打飛機。「Please...Alphas......ahh...Give me your cum......pleasepleasepleaseplease!」光是感受到Alpha們的接近，已經讓Tim無法自控地攀上高潮，他尖叫著迎接今天不知第幾次高潮。他既像攀上高潮的天堂，又像太多次高潮而拉到過荷的地獄一樣。最終，他短暫地昏了過去。

直至Bruce終於把滾燙的精液射進他的體內，牢牢地成結把所有精液堵在他的子宮，再狠狠地咬在他腺體上Dick的咬痕旁時，Tim才被操醒過來。男生不難猜測自己昏去的數分鐘內，Bruce仍然在使用他的甬道，他下意識地撫過隆起的肚皮。在他睜開眼睛時，果不其然看見他的另外三個Alpha正在把碩大的肉棒對準他的身體，飛快地套弄自身的碩大。

在看到那雙暗藍色寶石看向他們時，他們終於把白濁射到Tim的身上。男生身上沾滿了他們的味道，無辜又純情的外表看上去如同聖母瑪利亞，骨子裡卻如同紅磨坊的婊子一樣淫蕩，而他們深愛著Tim的每一面，也樂意把他內外都沾污。然而這才是今天的第一輪性愛，直至Tim的發情期完結前，他們都會貪得無厭地要著他們的Omega。

Tim慵懶地笑了，把落在臉上的精液用指腹沾到嘴巴裡。他讓他的Alpha們都很滿意，而他們也讓他很舒服。

**Author's Note:**

> 好難寫...... _(:3UL..........
> 
> 明明單對單的時候可以寫得辣得多，這感覺還是不夠辣啊.......... _(:3UL............


End file.
